


Luck Of The Draw (SOSH Guess-The-Author #13)

by ineffablefool



Series: I May Be Right, I May Be Wrong, But I'm Perfectly Willing To Guess (GTA ficlets) [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Relationship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a disaster and that is news to none of us, Fluff, Guess The Author, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Meet-Cute, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, OKAY here's the rest of the tags now that they can't give me away, and just like always here are my very good tag-pals:, anyway it doesn't come up too much because Aziraphale POV but he is very fat and very pretty, could probably read this as aro hi my aro fam ilu, i feel like i planned to tag something else but forget what so. hi everyone. i hope you are well., no even kissing actually like this is their first conversation and it's under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablefool/pseuds/ineffablefool
Summary: Aziraphale's magic act at the funfair is going poorly. Then new-to-town Crowley stops by. (Fill for SOSH Guess-The-Author #13, "Luck")
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: I May Be Right, I May Be Wrong, But I'm Perfectly Willing To Guess (GTA ficlets) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790587
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, SOSH - Guess the Author #13 "Luck"





	Luck Of The Draw (SOSH Guess-The-Author #13)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Would you like a human AU that is 496 words long and very Soft(TM)? If so, you could give this Soft Omens Snuggle House guess-the-author prompt a try. I hope it is enjoyable.

“And is... _this_ your ca — oh. Oh, dear.”

Playing cards flittered everywhere: on the table, behind it, even a few in front, where passing footsteps had churned the damp ground to mud. The unimpressed youngsters stared for a moment before their leader turned away. “C’mon, I think I saw the darts booth back there.”

One of them stepped on a card as they left.

Aziraphale sighed. He’d never be mistaken for a professional magician, true, but he was usually at least somewhat passable. Good enough to rent a spot at the yearly funfair. He’d set up near the entrance, draw in the curious to pay the two-pounds entry fee, all benefitting the local food bank, and Aziraphale did love helping to support a worthy cause. He just seemed to be bungling everything he tried today.

“Bad luck, old chap,” he muttered, stooping to gather the cards around his feet. “Ought to pack it in for all the good I’m doing here...”

When he straightened, it was to see someone on the other side of the table, just doing the same.

“Hey.” Below dark lenses, the elegant mouth formed a smile. “Tough crowd?”

“One can’t blame them for expecting at least a modicum of skill.”

Crowley pulled out the tail of his shirt, wiping mud from the card he’d picked up. “I watched you a bit yesterday. Seemed all right then.”

“Yes, well.” Aziraphale reiterated his earlier thought. “Today I’ve had nothing but bad luck.”

The words registered, then, and Aziraphale felt his face warm. Crowley was new to town, employed by the American family who had recently arrived. He was tall and slender and always very fashionably dressed. Aziraphale, bookish, not fashionable or slender in the least, couldn’t possibly interest him. And yet... “You were watching me?”

Now Crowley’s cheekbones sported a fetching shade of pink. “I, erm.”

He knelt, scooping up more cards from the ground, rising to drop them on the table. He had very nice hands, Aziraphale noticed. Long-fingered, quick. Endearingly awkward as they shifted against the tabletop.

“Look,” Crowley said, “you can — can feel free to tell me to get lost, that’s fine. But if you did decide to... pack it in for the day, and you wanted to. Maybe wander the fair a bit?”

When he smiled this time, it was remarkably shy.

“Could get some candy floss. My treat.”

Aziraphale considered. It had been some time since a handsome man had offered to buy him candy floss. Add in the town gossip that this handsome man was kind to children, generous to strangers, despite the image he seemed to want to project...

He let his own hand touch Crowley’s. Thin fingers stilled beneath his much wider ones, along with whatever might have been about to come from Crowley’s gently-open mouth.

Perhaps this was a day for good luck after all.

“My dear fellow,” Aziraphale said, and met Crowley’s widening grin with his own. “I’d say that’s definitely on the cards.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Fellow USAians: I swear the last line is not a typo. In the UK they apparently say "on".)
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you were thinking of leaving a comment, please know that I am frequently behind on answering, but that I always treasure every single one. I've literally cried a few times reading some of the lovely things people have said, and they really are fuel for my soft little heart -- but never, ever required, so please don't feel pressured. 
> 
> If you want to say hi on Tumblr, I'm [ineffablefool](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com) there, too.
> 
> I would never actively request art from anyone I wasn't paying, but if you, the human reading this, were to decide it was worth your time to create fanart based on any of my stories, I would be incredibly honored ([and would love to enshrine it forever on my Tumblr](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/tagged/ineffablefool-gets-fanart-from-lovely-people))! I have only one requirement: please don't draw Aziraphale any thinner than the size I headcanon (I need both my soft cuddly daydreams, and my positive fat representation). Here are some examples of what that sort of minimum body size/shape might look like: ([beautiful fanart created for me by Squeegeelicious](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for)) ([speremint 1](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186342035100/i-did-this-instead-of-my-hw-ya-girl-is-gonna)) ([speremint 2 from her Reversed Omens AU](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186574829700/finally-finally-done-making-these-refs-my)) ([dotstronaut](https://dotstronaut.tumblr.com/post/186740069618/no-really-i-dont-think-you-all-understand-how)) Otherwise, the characters can look however you like!
> 
> I hope you're having a fantastic day.


End file.
